


'Water Lilies, Exceptional, Posture'

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Swesson, Yoga Teacher Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: For @seafoxfire, who requested the three-word prompt: ‘water lilies, exceptional, posture’.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/gifts).



Dean Smith hurriedly shuffled some finished paperwork and stacked it in the Out bin on the corner of his desk, then shut down his computer. He tucked his briefcase under his desk and stood, checking for his wallet and keys before heading out into the hall. Locking his office, he took the stairs down, grinning at the group of people waiting for the elevator. As he stepped outside, he shielded his eyes from the sun. It was a nice day out, but he hoped that didn’t mean that nice organic salad bar down the block would have a huge line. He’d tried to finish up a little early so he could get his lunch before the rush.

He paused at a familiar voice coming from the park, and caught sight of an exercise group of some kind in the middle of the gardens by the pond. He strode closer, and leading the group was none other than that tech support guy from a few floors down, Sam Wesson. It wasn’t that they really knew each other, but they’d crossed paths numerous times in the halls. He worked in their tech support hotline division.

Dean knew that Sam had Thursdays off, but it never really occurred to him what the guy might look like when not in his usual yellow polo shirt and slacks. In the middle of his yoga class, Sam wore a clingy tank top and loose fitting shorts. His wavy hair was pinned back with a sweatband. But it was the sleek muscles running the length of his upper arms, to his toned calves, and his firm chest clearly accentuated by the tight top that made Dean nearly choke on his own saliva.

He didn’t know much about yoga, but he was pretty sure this guy had exceptional form. Dean stared, barely even noticing that he had drifted closer, eyes flicking away to the white lilies in the pond when the group shifted positions. He glanced up again, and caught Sam staring back, the taller man straightening his posture. Sam gave a soft smile, but Dean had already spun on his heels and beelined out of the park back towards his path en route to the salad bar.

Holy shit. Dean needed to get himself under control. It was obvious that Sam had caught him looking and he didn’t need the guy confronting him at work. That would be completely unprofessional. He didn’t know if he could even look Sam in the eye with all the obscene thoughts running through his mind. Because, goddamn, Sam Wesson was more attractive than he had ever realized. Those muscles should be put to much better use than menial office work.


End file.
